


"Thanks for Giving Me the Shaft?"

by Meraki_Moli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Moli/pseuds/Meraki_Moli
Summary: Eren gets shafted by a talking horse and co but it's ok because: enter Levi. Now if Eren can stop blushing long enough to ask him out he'll be set for life.





	"Thanks for Giving Me the Shaft?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by real events at my job. A customer came in asking to a phone because his friends had “flexed” on him after suggesting they come a few minutes earlier. None of them showed but another one of his friends (who wasn’t in the group) showed up and they ate together (even though the friend said he was taking his to go) which I thought was nice and because I had a strong aversion to my job my coping mechanism kicked in and I thought up how I could spin it into an ereri au fic

Eren enters the dimly lit cafe, with eyebrows pinched in an expression that matches the way he currently feels and a mouth twisted into a thoughtful scowl. It’s a much tamer expression than the one he wore growing up, the one that signaled the inevitable tell tale call of a fight he hadn’t started but planned to finish (although it wasn’t until he was older—and comparatively less pugnacious—that he was able to start truly finishing them). He and his friends had made plans to meet at the cafe near their campus for a midnight snack only moments before but they had yet to arrive. They played him for a fool, assuring him that they were in walking distance, he should’ve known not to come until they’d texted that they were here.

There is only one dark haired woman with suspiciously familiar eyes behind the counter. Eren’s never seen her before in his life but she seems familiar.

“Excuse me,” he says, stepping up to the counter and directing a compulsory smile at her, lips curling into a somewhat innocent kind of grimace. He can see two other employees in the back and recognizes them immediately as Petra and Oluo—he can’t figure out if they’re dating or not. “You wouldn’t have happened to see a group of people enter a few minutes ago, would you?” The woman’s expression doesn’t change, simply an apathetic slant of eyes and her mouth frozen into a slight curl—as per policy—as she tries to figure out what he’s talking about.

He continues.

“One of the girls would have been wearing a red scarf and there would’ve been a bald dude. It would have looked like the group was taking their talking horse for a walk. It might’ve even tried to show off and speak without being prompted.” The last bit was said a little nastily but so fluidly that it didn’t seem like he was making a joke.

Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth twists even more in startled amusement, the steel grey color of her irises remind him of someone he wishes he knew better as she takes in his serious expression. 

_His_ personality reminds her of someone she’s heard about from stories that were lined with longing even as she shakes her head and goes back to wiping down the thermos in her hands. It’s nearing one and close to closing time. It’s been an unforgiving winter and as much as she loves the clarity of snow she dreads stepping foot outside in it.

“It’s been slow today. Not many people have come in.” 

His face twists again and she tempers down on the motherly instinct to reprimand him. he shuffles back, fishing his phone from his pocket.

He waves it in front of her, the lock screen glowing and showing off a cute group photo, eyes immediately catching onto a red scarf around one of the figures seeing as it’s the brightest thing in the picture and decides that, no, she hasn’t seen any of those kids today.

“Do you mind if I—?”

She shakes her head motioning with her hand he was free to do as he pleased considering that the cafe was empty. It hadn’t been particularly busy today which the woman took in stride, during lunch hour the college students normally flocked to the tea house like gulls but today was slow, Christmas break was coming and exam season is very nearly in full swing.

After being sent to voicemail twice by Mikasa and once by Armin Eren shuffles back, frowning and looking confused.

“Um, I’m sorry,” he wrings his fingers glancing at the menu behind her, “I just heard them a few minutes ago but no one is picking up and my phone is about to die.”

“Are you worried?” she asks, softly and at this inquiry brows scrunch and he shakes his head, tendrils of hair swaying via bangs he hadn’t pulled back into his bun. 

“It’s just very suspicious. The horse loves it here.”

Kuchel let’s out an easy chuckle as the door swings open and she glances over the young man’s shoulder to see an all too familiar face.

In front of her Eren straightens up in excitement twisting to look only to slouch back down dejectedly when he realizes it’s not his friends. After a moment of squinting he straightens up again when he realizes who it _is_.

Kuchel watches in interest as a steady flush travels up his neck while raises his arm in greeting.

“Levi!” he exclaims, bemused. The startled boy jerks to a stop, eyes flitting between the boy and the woman, Kuchel sees the gears in his head and the resigned breath he takes before he makes his way over to them.

“Are you here to meet Hanji?” Eren asks, starting towards him before pausing to look at Kuchel and explain, excited, “I know this guy!”

“You must be Eren,” she smiles, her assumption that this is indeed the same young man Levi always bemoans over confirmed.

Eren twists back to blink at her, mouth stretching into a distracted smile as he shuffles towards Levi who curses his luck, willing the heat he feels gathering in the hollows of his cheeks to go away as he looks between his amused mother and the long-time object of his affections.

“No,” is his short answer as he hesitates, contemplating between continuing to the counter or turning back and leaving; he didn’t need tea today, another day would suffice. But in spite of these thoughts he finds himself gravitating towards Eren, pools of lively green pulling him into their orbit and Levi flushes when Eren comes to a stop next to him, offering a hesitant smile and walking with him back towards the counter. 

Levi slaps a 5 dollar bill on the counter, he comes often enough for anyone working there—it just so happened to be his mother “on the clock” that day—to know his order which isn’t over 3 dollars but he always leaves a two dollar tip, knowing from his high school years how miserable customer service could be. 

“So you’re here because...”

“Jean suggested we come here for a late night snack. But,” Eren scowls and makes a show of glancing around that has the corner of Levi’s mouth quirking against his will, “no one’s here.”

“Obviously,” he drawls, “are you sure this is the place?”

Eren’s eyes narrow at him, dangerously close to a scowl, “this is the only place around here on campus and Jean fucking loves it. Granted,” Eren’s eyes get squinty with suspicion as he thinks about his predicament, “it’s only because Marco works here, but he didn’t work today.”

Yeah, Levi knows. Petra and Oluo were closing today.

Levi suppresses a snort and it shouldn’t make Eren’s heart pound, it shouldn’t—but it does, “maybe you got set up.”

Eren’s quiet a moment as he weighs the odds, “possibly,” he hums.

“For here or to go, sweetheart?”

“To go,” he mumbles, discreetly aware of Eren watching him imploringly.

His mother turns away to prepare his and it’s quiet before Eren can’t take it anymore, muttering awkwardly and with twitching fingers, “so how’ve you been? What classes do you have now? I was sort of bummed that I didn’t see you in any of mine.”

Levi rubs at his chin in distraction when he feels it start to prickle in heat, cursing himself when the warmth spreads to his cheeks and he shuffles his feet looking anywhere but at Eren, raising his shoulders in feigned nonchalance, “they’re alright. Applying for graduate programs and internships,” he shrugs again, reprimanding himself for being an idiot and letting the statement die off.

 _Now ask him something_.

“Do you still go to the ring?” 

Eren’s mouth curves and elation lights his features. He’s glowing and it’s hard for Levi to look away.

“Yeah! I try to go all the time, but I’m at 17 credits right now, and most my classes are for the engineering track which is,” Eren cuts himself off, opting to give his opinion in a show of wrinkling his nose in disdain. Levi smiles at the expression. “But I’ve gotten pretty good,” he grins, proudly.

“Oh yeah?” Levi smiles taking his cup from his mother, “maybe I should stop by and check you out.” 

What? No. Abort. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

“Yeah,” Eren’s mouth curves slyly and his expression is almost coy as he continues, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Maybe I’d be able to give you a run for your money.”

Levi opens his mouth to respond only to pause with his lips parted and twist, facing Eren head on. He gives the taller man his full attention, expression turning serious and takes it as an excuse to size him up—read: check him out—before he tips a shoulder upward, dismissively.

“Not quite,” he almost purs.

Eren’s face twists and he turns as well. If there’s one thing he can’t stand it’s being patronized.

“What does that mean?”

They take each other in—read: check _each other_ out—gazes fierce, and it looks like they might actually fight: Eren takes half a step back with his right foot and Levi rolls his shoulders, loosening the tension in his body.

“I didn’t stutter,” Levi smirks, eyes hooded.

Eren fights back a shiver, watching Levi’s eyes light up and dance.

But before either can even blink, take a step, _or_ a breath— 

“Before the two of you start a brawl in my cafe, Levi, why don’t you ask your boyfriend if he’d like anything to eat.”

Levi flushes to his roots, inhaling sharply, as Eren chokes, hands swinging back and forth in a negative motion.

“No— not— sorry—”

Eren flushes even darker than Levi and over his shoulder (standing on tiptoe) he shoots a glare at his mother who blinks innocently at him. 

“Don’t listen to her,” Levi growls, trying to give her a stern look. It doesn’t work. Only manages to make her look even more smug. He looks back at Eren who is still gaping and face is as red as a tomato. 

She takes pity on them, quickly changing the subject and they are both more than eager for the distraction, “have your friends responded yet?”

Eren pauses for only a moment before he eyes his phone, but it’s still void of text messages and calls. 

“Um,” he whips his head towards Levi and said boy reads the uncertainty lying in the depths of the other’s eyes. “Are you going to leave?”

 _Carefully_ , Levi realizes as he watches (perhaps a little too closely) the chestnut haired boy’s lips form the words, eyes held captive by every flick of his tongue and flash of his teeth.

Later he’ll tell people it took him a while to come to a decision, taking in the pros and cons with careful consideration but in actuality it’s embarrassing how quick he is to ask, “and your friends still haven’t responded?” even before he’s actually thought of anything other than keeping that smile on Eren’s face and extending their time together, which is the real reason he’s had time to focus on his studies (he’s been avoiding Eren). 

For lack of anything better to do, Eren checks his phone again even though he’s certain no messages have come between now the second prior.

“Nope,” he mutters.

He watches him carefully and Levi settles back on his haunches and says before he can talk himself out of it, “I’ll grab us a table.”

Eren could honestly kiss him right then and there. His mouth tingles with the desire to and his fingers twitch impatiently. 

_God he’s beautiful_ , runs through his mind with a certain intensity that he comes to associate whenever he deals with the other male before he turns back to the barista. He tries not to stare dopily and give himself away.

“Thank you, sorry, let me get a teriyaki bento box with soba, onigiri, and fried rice, please. And a ramune soda.”

She smiles, ringing him up then prepares his order as Levi returns for napkins. 

Eren is producing his wallet when she makes eye contact with her son and smiles even sharper saying mischievously, “on the house for your friend, sweetheart.” 

Levi practically groans aloud, resisting the urge to throw his head back dramatically and slink to the floor in embarrassment. Why was she even here? It wasn’t often that she dropped in to this particular location of her franchise, leniently allowing the college students to run it as they pleased as long as Levi oversaw everything. 

Eren beams at her, thoughtful as ever, and drops a good portion of the amount he would’ve paid into the tip jar anyway. Levi’s heart squeezes painfully in his chest as he turns away, loving him just a tad more for it. 

They make idle conversation as Eren takes his bag and trails behind Levi to the table. 

He doesn’t miss the soft curve of his mother’s mouth as she watches them silently. 

“Still no word from your friends?” Levi asks watching Eren absently check his phone again.

He hums in affirmation before setting it down and resting a cheek in his palm, raising his chopsticks and slurping soba off of it only to smack his lips obnoxiously when Levi wrinkles his nose.

“You’re pouting,” Levi states lowering his eyes to his own steaming cup of genmaicha and hoping the light hid his cheeks like it did Eren’s.

He can’t help but think the younger man looks soft like this. The low lighting of the bulb overhead dull the sharp edges of his face and collarbones with well placed shadows. It lessens the glare that is normally cast by the other man’s intense eyes and a golden hue of light illuminates off of his bronze skin.

“Am not,” he grumbles, then slumps over the table and gripes around a mouthful of soba that makes his mouth shine, “assholes shafted me.”

Levi feels his one mouth quirk and allows himself to relax into the atmosphere that usually accompanied he and Eren when they’re alone together.

“I’m sure it’s not the first time.”

Eren snickers, nose scrunching and eyes crinkling and Levi averts his gaze again feeling the all familiar too fast pounding of his heart. They fall silent once more and Levi taps his fingers against his thigh, awkward in a way Eren’s never let him be before.

“I’ve been winning my fights,” Eren almost mutters after a moment where his face does that thing it does when he’s thinking too much about something he doesn’t like. 

Levi raises his eyes.

“What?”

Eren abandons that train of thought, “why don’t you come around anymore?”

Levi doesn’t need to ask what he’s talking about and immediately his defense mechanism kicks him making him grunt sarcastically, “I don’t know Eren, Uni’s kind of tough.” 

_Ah, shit Levi. Dark hair and green eyes just does it for you, huh? Fucking sucker._

He winces as soon as the words have left his mouth because Eren will call BS on him faster than he can blink. Levi’s eyes flash to the other boy as soon as he realizes his error, but it doesn’t look like Eren’s noticed; not with the way his brow is furrowed as he gazes at his onigiri, long fingers pinching at the sticky rice but not doing much else. His mouth works quickly, distractedly forming words that Levi will never hear because there’s no voice to accompany it. 

“I’ve got a shitload of stuff I’ve got to get through this year that I couldn’t spare time to go.”

Eren snaps to attention and leans forward brows, furrowing. He smooths the onigiri he has tucked snugly against his jaw to the roof of his mouth without thought.

“Hanji’s major is biochem and mine is biomedical engineering— _pre-med_ , the both of us still make time.”

Levi glares out of the window forehead creasing and wrinkles forming around his mouth, “that’s because you can fucking afford to fail and Hanji is genius. I’m only here on scholarships and a Hell of a lot of financial aid. I can’t afford to slack off.” 

Eren glares at him, eyes squinting suspiciously while he swallows down another portion of his onigiri, mixing it with his chicken followed by that sheen of soba. Levi almost groans. He’s too familiar with that look, Eren won’t back down until he gets the answer he wants.

“You’re way too studious to let that happen and,” Eren holds up a hand to stop Levi’s sarcastic comment in its tracks, “ before you make some sort of sarcastic comment about ‘that’s why I’m not there now’ you and I both know you’re plenty smart to manage your time.”

Eren leans forward a hand propping his chin up, grinning coyly at him, “ _so_ ,” he drawls, “what’s up?”

Levi swears under his breath and almost scoffs because there’s no way he’s going to tell him a kid with too bright eyes and a penchant for trouble that used to come in with a feral grin and anger rolling off of him in waves made his heart beat so fast and his head spin so much he’d taken one blow from a spitfire redhead brat whose temper gave Eren’s a run for his money that’d given him a concussion and she won’t let him live it down.

“Fuck you,” Levi scowls and settles back crossing his arms and near slouching. Eren would think, absentmindedly, as he smiled with a mix of fond and smug tucked into the corners of his mouth, at the other that the shadows of their booth did wonders to hollow out his cheeks and sharpen the bones beneath the dark caverns under his eyes. They deepen his scowl to make him look more like he was a cold blooded mercenary than a college student who didn’t get enough sleep.

“Don’t look at me like that, ‘Intro Quantum Mech’ is a fucking bitch and I’m not about to get lectured by a freshman.”

Eren sticks out his tongue with a scowl.

“Fuck you, Levi, you know I’m a sophomore.” he tacts on under his breath, “junior by credits.”

Levi shrugs, haughtily, and Eren ignores him.

“What does your schedule look like?”

Levi hums and raises the lid of his cup to his mouth. Eren watches, entranced as his throat bobs when he swallows. Levi sets it down, fingers sliding down it’s body and gripping it at its base as he does.

Eren’s eyelids shutter as Levi’s tongue chases the taste from his lips and flicks to the floor of his mouth as he answers, “Intro Quantum Mech, Thermal physics, Biofluid Mech, Intro physics labs which should be cake since I’ve been done with the basic physics classes for awhile, _enriched physics_ with calc because the degree audit is a fucking bitch, and advanced french which is nothing,” he lists them all, ticking them off on his fingers absently.

Eren is silent a moment, deep in thought and then— 

“So you haven’t done anything fun this semester?” he looks genuinely worried, brows pinched together, mouth downturned as he takes another bite of his soba and then feasts on his fried rice.

Levi scowls, expression darkening while he warms his hands on his cup, “fuck you. Hanging by my waist and attempting to discredit Galileo is fun. Although, after this semester I’ll be done with my minor.”

He gives a sharp, proud grin, showing teeth that tear through Eren’s well thought out defenses in one crushing blow and sends a pang of heat through his body because _oh fuck,_ if the thought of Levi branding his skin with that smile wasn’t the hottest thing ever— 

“What are your plans for the break?” he asks trying to keep his voice under control. Fierce eyes bore into Levi’s but despite his unwavering tone he fiddles with his chopsticks. “If you’re not going home maybe we could get together”— _ha, double meanings_ — “Or see a movie, or hell, I don’t know. Study or something. I’ve got engineering statistics and you and your fancy 3dm gear are screwing me up because that shit you do does _not_ fit into the probability laws of statistics. Hanji also says shifting in specific directions slows you down. Maybe I could check it out for you.”

Levi squints at him, Eren’s spitting words at him and he would have laughed if he wasn’t being suffocated by his heart trying to beat out of his chest. Pumping so fast if it were a body of its own it’d be able to give Usain Bolt a run for his money. 

“A movie?” 

He pats himself on the back for how nonchalant he sounds. He raises his eyes dully and studies the steady stream of blood, a tame pink behind the skin of his cheeks, that pool into the dips beneath Eren’s cheekbones. His eyes trace the sharp of his jaw, enchanted as he “mulls” over the proposition. The column of Eren’s throat is smooth and enticing as well and Levi watches as it darkens too, disappearing into the cover of his shirt.

 _Like a date_ , a voice in his head whispers and his face simply _explodes_ with heat. 

He bites his lip to stop himself from wiping nonexistent perspiration from his brow.

 _Say it_.

A new wave of heat hits him and he picks his head up to say it but as he stares at Eren he realizes he already has if the look on Eren’s face is anything to go by.

“ _Oh,_ ” he flushes, but it’s ok. Better to get this over with now instead of pining away for another year wallowing over “what could have been.”

“If you say yes, then,” he inhales, takes a grounding breath even though he feels like he’s drowning. Drowning in a lot of things he shouldn’t be; drowning in Levi’s eyes, his grey ice-cold always-hooded eyes, drowning in the sound of his voice, low, timbre and always, _always_ dry with irritation, his sarcasm venomous, “yes—yeah, it will be— _can_ be. If you say no then, we can forget this ever happened but—” and he stops himself so he doesn’t say anything else any _more_ incriminating like, _but I’ve been half in love with you since you broke my nose and gave me a concussion so I’d really like for this to be a date because I don’t want to have to have a reason to text you anymore lest you think I’m weird and stop talking to me altogether even though that’s sort of what happened after you stopped coming to the ring._

“Afterwards, maybe, if you wanted, you could take a look at my 3dm gear; I think my wires are rubbing up against the sides when I try to shift in specific directions and it slows me down,” Levi shrugs like his face doesn’t feel like he’s been sitting too close to a grill and like his voice isn’t breathless. “Put that ‘friction reduction’ course to good use.”

 _Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, Jaeger,_ Eren thinks as he wills himself to stop thinking with his dick and his eyes bug out because not only did Levi remember about his Engineering course but also offered to let him practice on his gear which last Eren recalled he wasn’t allowed to so much as _think_ about Levi’s 3dm gear. Something the engineering students had developed last year for practical uses (Eren thought their haughtiness was sort of pretentious and on anyone else Eren would have already knocked their lights out but on Levi it was akin to unlocking a beautiful new level for Eren to fall in love with. Which he did.)

“I’d like that,” Eren says earnestly, reaching out hesitantly to take Levi’s hand atop the table. “I’d really, fucking. Like that.”

Levi’s head bows and he stares openly at their linked fingers. When he picks it back up again to meet Eren’s eyes Eren’s pleased to note that the older student is completely red. 

He threads their fingers together anyway.

“Ok,” Levi murmurs quietly, “then it’s a date.”

The word makes Eren want to combust and he has to take a deep long breath to stop himself from vibrating in excitement. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms. Or his hands. He just wants to jump across the table and sweep Levi into his arms. But Levi’s quiet, thoughtful, even if he is the color of a tomato, so Eren forces himself to fumble with the left for his chopsticks. Ready to dig back into his food in an effort to escape the silence but also emboldened. He’s beyond pleased. He’s on cloud nine. Eren could sweep Levi off his feet. Take on Annie, Mikasa, _and_ Reiner. He triumphantly fumbles with his chopsticks (he refuses to let go of Levi’s left hand with his right) ready to tackle the rest of his plate but is dismayed to see it’s empty.

He gapes, distracted a moment, and picks his head back up only to meet Levi’s amused gaze. Eren completely freezes. He’s wholly unprepared for the startling openness of Levi’s face when he stares. Affection is etched into the curve of Levi’s mouth and the twitch of his nose. Eren sees it in his eyes and against the smooth plains of his face. Levi has never been so open to Eren in his life. And it makes Eren’s breath stutter and stall. It makes his chest swell and closes his throat with emotion. How long has he been waiting for Levi to stare at him like that? How long had he waited for Levi to text him about a class, or the gym, or summer? He bites his lip almost painfully trying to drink in as much of Levi as he can before this moment fades.

As though catching on to his train of thought, and if possible, Levi’s face softens even more.

“Come on,” he smiles before standing. “Let’s go.”

Eren doesn’t relinquish his hand and is therefore forced to slide along the bench. They pause so Eren can fumble for his tray and drink with one hand. Levi doesn’t offer to help, only takes another sip of his warm drink as he watches him fumble. 

He glances across the counter to see his mother watching them. There’s pride gleaming in her eye and she blows him a kiss and takes a mock picture.

If she were anyone else he’d flick her off as it is, he pinches his lips together to stop the spread of his mouth and turns when Eren finally seems to be balanced.

“Got it?” Levi teases, a smirk curling his lips as he tries not to think of the hand warm in his.

Eren hip checks him and nearly drops his all of his shit.

“Quiet you.”

Steady once again, Levi leads the way to the door and shoulders it open, catching it with his foot to let Eren get by.

“Bye boys!” Kuchel calls, sweeping behind the counter with only a pause to wave.

“Goodbye! Thank you again!” Eren calls back, animatedly.

When the door finally closes and Levi doesn’t have a foot in warmth he realizes how cold it is. Granted, he’d come out with ten layers but by Rose it’s _freezing._

They finally pause when they’re standing under the sign of the cafe. It had snowed the half hour or so they’d been inside and now the parking lot, street, and sidewalks are painted white. He and Eren stare, frozen a moment then Levi draws his scarf up to cover his nose and gives himself a private smile remembering that Eren’s hand is still in his.

“Are you still in the Barracks?” Levi cocks a brow at the glint in Eren’s eye. He lets out an affirmative hum then takes a step closer that Eren seems to deem not close enough if the tugging on his arm is anything to go by. He doesn’t mind though, he’s never realized how warm Eren was before now and finds himself trying to tuck himself closer into his side. 

“Why?”

Eren pauses but before Levi looks up he declares, “I’m going to go see you all the time.”

He buries his nose in Eren’s shoulder, smiling and only hums thoughtfully.

“You?”

“I’m in 104.”

Levi stares up into Eren’s face in surprise.

He smirks back.

“I know right.”

Levi turns to completely face him, lips pulled taut over teeth and cheeks pinched. He takes Eren in with astonishment and amusement chasing each other in his eyes.

“Aren’t you a little young to be trying to join the honor’s college?”

Levi lives for the way Eren howls.

“I’m a fucking _adult_ , Levi. _Fuck. You_ ,” he swings their arms around and takes an aggressive swig of his Ramune, “you fucking, _old_ , son of a—”

An unsettling humming ghosts through the air, cutting him off before he can continue cursing Levi and his future brethren. Levi glances around startled only to see Eren holding his phone to his ear. 

“ _Oh Now you want to fucking answer—_ ”

“Your ringtone is creepy as fuck,” and then— because he’s a good boyfriend—Levi tugs his arm, his nose freezing, then strokes it in what is supposed to be a soothing manner but is really just an excuse for Levi to continue to put his hands on Eren. “Calm down.”

Eren shoots him a warning look that says, _this is your fault, dickwad_ , but gives his hand a squeeze anyway.

“What? You’re—? Out—? Fucking— Yeah. Ok. I’m on my way. _Fucking tool_.”

He hangs up with more force than necessary and shoves his phone into his pocket. He then turns to him, warily. 

“I have to go...Reiner locked himself out of the apartment.”

They stare at each other, silent and unsure and more than hesitant to part ways. Levi bites his lip and it is Eren who, once again, breaks the silence.

“I’ll see you later? I’ll, um, call you? About our, date?”

Levi raises his plastic cup, inviting Eren to raise his own and their drinks clink together emboldened by Eren’s endearing stutter and smile teasing his lips as he himself teases, “well, you _do_ have my phone number.”

Eren peers at him, eyes darting from where their cups are still touching to Levi’s eyes before a smile widens his face and he moves his hand away to boldly take Levi’s face in both hands.

Eren’s own smile widens at that and he turns to face Levi, boldly taking his face in both hands. A palm and knuckles cup his face delicately. Eren’s left hand is still holding his bottle.

(Levi will later look at him with adoration in his eyes and love buzzing on his tongue, will scoff and say, “freshmen; nerves of _steel_.”)

Levi flushes to his roots when Eren holds his gaze for longer than he should and then, slowly, he lowers his head.

He waits, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation when Eren’s close enough for Levi to feel his warm breath ghosting over his nose.

Even though in the moment, Eren is anything but (and he’s a sophomore, junior by credits. Fuck you, Levi). His nerves aren’t alight, like most people would describe, he isn’t doused in a cold sweat, but he can’t feel heat prickling at his nape, no, all he feels, all he _hears_ is the beating in his own heart thumping too loudly and slamming against his rib cage too hard. Too much blood rushing from it for him to be going through with this. But he says anyway, trying to mime the breathless confidence he’s heard in a movie. He’s _so close_ , “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Please,” Levi whispers back, automatically and without thinking.

His face feels hot. Eren is warming him up in the best kind of way.

Eren’s breath smells sweet, like the ramune soda he has clutched in his hand and Levi wrinkles his nose in distaste because it’s almost _too sweet_ . He has no idea how Eren can stand to drink that shit. And honestly, if he’s going to be kissing him with that mouth then maybe Levi should tell him to forget it; just stick to hand holding. But before he can make his ingenious suggestion or retract his previous statement of approval, there’s a warm pressure against his mouth. One that causes his lips to part, only slightly, so he can take a stuttering breath against the ones pressed to his. But he doesn’t open his eyes; only melts a little while his hands come up to clench in the back of Eren’s sweatshirt. How the little shit can stand to only be wearing that and jeans for his protection fucking beats him with his long sleeved shirt, jacket, sweatshirt, coat, _and_ scarf. That’s not mentioning his long socks, leggings, and sweats. He’s fucking freezing. Or was. Was, fucking freezing. And now he’s just warm and tingly.

Eren pulls back after a moment but Levi keeps his eyes closed to savor the taste and feel of Eren’s lingering present against his lips before allowing himself to open them. When he finally does all he can see is Eren. Eren with his vibrant green eyes and full pink lips, his tanned skin and dark lashes. Flecks of white mixed with everything because of the snow coming down around them. Levi lets out a little sigh, sees the condensation in front of his face, then shifts closer as Eren’s tongue darts out to taste his shining lips and his hands slide down to wrap loosely around Levi’s waist, just a tad breathless if the rapidly forming clouds of air are anything to go by.

Levi’s own hands release the back of Eren’s sweater to curl up to rest on broad shoulders. He feels like he’s about to combust and tries not to squeeze his arms too tightly around Eren. He only gives the taller student a second to take him in before Levi leans up to brand Eren with his own kiss.

It’s just as good as the first, if not better. Levi is pressed tightly to Eren’s chest and he’s tilting his head, taking Levi’s lower lip between his. Heat flares in Levi’s gut and travels upwards. Eren’s mouth is soft and warm against his and Levi can barely taste the too sweet sugar of Eren’s soda. It’s perfect.

“You taste like Genmaicha,” Eren whispers softly, leaning down to bury his mouth against Levi’s neck. 

Levi laughs, shying away from the now cold touch.

“And you taste like Ramune.”

Eren pulls back, a lopsided smile painting his face pretty. They lean into each other for just another quick taste; Levi licks into Eren’s mouth, swiping at his tongue and cheeks before catching his upper lip. Levi releases it just as fast and Eren whispers to him, eyes alive and glowing, framed by the dark and flecks of snow painting him pure.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Ha, I just might.”

A soft cough turns both of their heads to where the barista is shutting the door to the cafe. 

Eren doesn’t seem fazed, only gathers up more of Levi in his arms to rest his head atop Levi’s.

Levi breathes him in deep knowing he’ll have to separate in a minute or two.

“Oh,” Eren starts and Levi can just see the light bulb going off as the other man blinks rapidly at the barista before his eyes dart back to Levi. “She reminds me of you.”

Levi doesn’t relinquish his hold, only stands on tip toe to get up to Eren’s shoulder, the brat hugs him tighter without thinking, eyes still on the smiling barista locking the door.

“You’re going to be mad,” Levi starts, smiling mischievously into Eren’s collarbone before clutching a fistful of chestnut brown locks to tug his head down to him. Stealing one last kiss before Eren hogs his body heat to himself, which Levi knows he will _indignantly_ do— he lingers a moment, savoring it and distracting Eren for just a second before he pulls back, pleased at the taste of sweet ramune clinging to his lips. “But that’s my mom.”

True to form Eren splutters indignantly and pulls away from Levi completely to stare down at him eyes wide and mouth wider.

He can’t even form a sentence, only undignified sounds come out of his. Levi snorts in disappointment when Eren even pulls his hands back (stingy bastard) to clench and unclench them in agitation.

“Your _mom_!” he hisses, somewhat, angrily, head ducking down to address Levi. Levi takes another drink, biting his lip to hide his smile. “I was talking to your mom?” he spins in a mournful circle, hands clutching his head.

Levi glances back at her to see what’s taking her so long. She’s still hunched over the door, but he can see the curl of her lips on her reflection and one hand is pressed over her mouth, to stifle her laughs.

“She probably think I’m an idiot, oh my God. I can never come back here again. She’s going to ban me for life.”

He steps forward, upsetting the fresh layer of snow and Levi reaches out to grab him before he can do something Eren-esque. Like run.

He curses, valiantly trying to escape, “Levi, _stop_ , I can’t believe I’m going to die before I even got to date you, you sadistic bastard—”

“Come on, don’t you want me to introduce you two? Maybe you can make a good impression after all.”

Eren stops trying to shimmy out of his sweatshirt, actually giving the idea thought.

Kuchel finally pulls away from the door stepping up next to her son giving him a meaningful look and tapping her phone. 

He glances down at it while Eren straightens to attention.

“Mrs. Ackerman!” he exclaims, grinning nervously as he folds himself in half. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

He has a text from his mom saying _I’ll give you two a 10 minute head start. Scram._ He must have been too occupied with Eren to realize he’d gotten a text, _oh well_. 

“Your boyfriend has very nice manners,” Kuchel tells Levi as she playfully looks over the younger man.

Levi takes another sip, pocketing his phone, “yeah, don’t get used to it. I’ve never heard him speak like that.”

Eren lets out a scandalized gasp straightening up immediately to shoot the smaller man a betrayed look. “Levi!”

He tips more liquid into his mouth shrugging unapologetically, “what?”

Kuchel saves Levi from a tongue lashing, outstretching her hand to exchange a firm shake with Eren, (whose hands, she notes, are warm despite his lack of gloves). “Well, Eren, I feel like I practically know you. Levi never stopped talking about you last year.”

Now it’s Levi’s turn to be scandalized, choking on his drink.

“ _Mom!_ ”

Eren turns to give Levi a salacious sneer, “oh?”

“Wipe that smile off your face, now.” Levi barks taking a step forward.

Eren, in turn, dances back. “Or what?” and sneers again.

“I swear,” Levi growls, “and you wonder why I call you a brat.”

Eren pretends to think about it, tapping his chin then opens his mouth to retaliate, only to have his phone start ringing.

Kuchel looks at her son, startled but Levi shakes his head, “creepy isn’t it.”

“Alright, _alright_!” Levi gives his mother a look that reads, _told you so_ as they watch Eren hiss into his speaker. “hold onto your balls, I’m coming. _Christ,_ Reiner, maybe you’ll remember to bring your key now!”

Eren turns back to him, eyes only on Levi earnestly, “I really have to go,” and then turns to Kuchel saying soberly. “Reiner’s a tool.”

Kuchel covers her mouth to suppress her smile even though the sharp creases around her eyes give her away. Levi steps forward, drawing Eren in gently to stretch up and kiss him softly, once again saying, “you _do_ have my number.”

Kuchel, ever the mother hen, asks Eren, brows pinching together and producing her keys from her purse, “do you need a ride?”

Eren shakes his head absentmindedly taking Levi’s hand, “no ma’am. I live at that building right there. It’s really close. Only a 5 minute walk. And I like the cold.”

Kuchel hesitates, “if you’re sure...” and Eren takes a step back, ruffling his hair and scattering snowflakes while he’s at it.

“Ok,” he says nodding again, more so to himself. “I’ll call you.”

Levi smiles as he offers an arm to his mother, “you’d better.”

“Good bye Mrs. Ackerman,” he bows again, “it was really nice to meet you. I really like your son. I hope you’ll continue to allow me to see him.”

Levi feigns for a lunge that Eren positively _throws_ himself out of the way to avoid darting up the street and waving animatedly. Feet sinking into the ground as he laughs giddily to himself. Levi keeps his eyes on Eren’s retreating figure thinking that the man looks positively ethereal as a black smudge surrounded by white powder.

“You couldn’t stop me if you tried,” he grumbles to his mom and allows her to walk him to her car for a ride back to his apartment (which he totally could’ve taken the bus to but she insisted, naturally). They huddle together and blast the heater and still manage to be shivering. Levi wishes Eren was with him; he would’ve kept him warm.without prelude as she parks in front of his complex to which Levi smiles at then leans over to kiss her cheek.

“Thanks, ma.”

He has one foot hanging out of the car.

“You should also bring him home soon. Maybe for the holiday.”

He hums, smiling thoughtfully and enjoying the thought, “I’ll have to see what Eren wants to do.”

“Alright, _you_ come home soon.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She lowers the window as he shuts the door, “je t’aime.”

“moi aussi.”

When he makes it up to his room he checks his phone and sees he’s got a notification from Eren. It reads: _It was a set up. D:_

When Eren makes it back Reiner is sitting outside the door head lolling back and staring at Eren like he’s been waiting years for the other man to show up.

“So?”

Eren bucks at him as he opens the door, it’s an empty threat, “so what?”

Reiner shrugs in response, extracting his phone and tugging at his lip as he makes his way to his room on the far side of the apartment. Eren walks to the trash bin to toss his soda away, absentmindedly, but as soon as Reiner’s door closes his group chat blows up:

 **_Mika:_ ** _How did it go?_

 **_Armin:_ ** _Did you see him?_

 **_Connie:_ ** _Did you ask him out?_

 **_Sasha:_ ** _Are you two dating now?_

 **_Connie:_ ** _What happened?_

 **_Sasha:_ ** _Give us the deets!_

 **Horse-face:** _It was my idea, I take full responsibility. You’re welcome._

Eren scowls down at his phone, “son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of half-assed the very very end. It was a last minute decision but I was so tired of working on this, this piece took me forever; I kept saying, "ok, I'm almost done, just a little more" and then I'd still be working on it the next week saying the same thing, therefore there's also a lot of things going on that I didn’t account for and when I say a lot of things I mean everything except the intro. I'm also not on any engineering or premed tracks but I used my own university's degree audit to figure out the classes they were taking, except it was really confusing for me to understand, I can barely read my own major's degree audit so go figure.


End file.
